Professor or Assassin
by still-in-silence
Summary: Post-Cuba fic. Erik didn't leave Charles and Charles didn't get shots. After the missile crisis, when Erik and the children were kidnapped by someone from Charles's darkest past, Charles must become Wesley Gibson, again. But who is the kidnapper? CH11 IS UP. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Hi! This is my first time writing fanfic after reading fanfics for almost two yrs. It probably sucks so much that you want to drown me to death. I hope I didn't get any grammar or vocabs wrong because English isn't exactly my native language :P _

_T__his is a post-Cuba fic and slightly AU with Erik didn't leave and Charles didn't get shoot on the beach. If you have watched Wanted before, you may understand more. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

><p>They have finally stopped the Cuba Missile Crisis, and Erik finally got his revenge. Erik changed his mind and decided that peace was indeed an option when there was Charles Xavier. Can life be even more peaceful? Except…<p>

'Charles, Alex called Hank Fluffy again!' 'Mr. Xavier, uh…I think I broke the mirror again.' 'Sir, Erik push Sean off the window again.' 'Mr. Xavier, you're sure I can't shave off your hair, just one time?' 'Charles, do you think you should go out to buy some groceries? Alone?'

Finally! Charles gave Erik (who was having his shark-like grin again) a grateful look before going off to tell the children he was going off to buy groceries. 'You think you can handle them in one hour?' Erik gave Charles an annoyed look, 'Charles, I hunted Nazis for living. They were just kids.' 'No, They are kids in PUBERTY.' Charles said seriously and practically ran out of this house of mess. He faintly heard Alex calling Hank Big Feet.

Oxford should teach parenthood to all students. Compare to parenthood, being assassin seemed nothing at all.

Well, almost.

* * *

><p><em>'Charles, please don't go.' Raven pleaded. 'No, Raven. I want to, but this is something I must attend to.' Charles hugged Raven furiously, 'He is my father.'<em>

_Shortly after Kurt Marko's funeral, Charles received an odd letter seemingly from an old friend of his father, It was, shockingly, claimed that his father was now in a small lab in Chicago, murdered just not a few days ago. It can't be his father, right? His father had died when he was nine. His father wouldn't have left him here with the monstrous Kurt Marko._

_'I will be back in several days, don't you worry. You won't even notice I am gone.' Charles gently soothed Raven. 'You promise?' Raven looked up with her teary eyes, Charles smiled brightly at her, 'I promise.'_

_Charles didn't came back until four years later._

* * *

><p>When Charles came back home with his groceries, Erik and the children were long gone. There seemed to be quite a struggle in the kitchen. Charles dropped his groceries, 'Erik? Raven? Alex? Hank? Sean?' but there was no answer. Charles searched with his mind but there was simply no one in the house. But then he spotted a note on the table in kitchen.<p>

_Still trying to figure out who you are, Wesley?_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not really sure how Hank, Sean and Alex would call Charles, so I'll just settle it with 'Sir' and 'Mr. Xavier' first.<em>

_So? What do you think? Should I continue or just abandon it because it is absolutely trash?_

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter seemes a bit long...I meant to post this yesterday but my computer suddenly could not connect to the network.

Disclaimer: X-Men and Wanted are definitely NOT belong to me, obviously.

* * *

><p>Charles tumbled onto the floor. No, that was impossible. He can't be alive, right? But that was indeed what his last word was, according to his decoy and Wesley's memories (If you don't count the word Fuck, he sincerely doubted that was an appropriate last word). Hell, he even looked into the decoy's mind to make sure Sloan was surely dead. No, this could not be happening...<p>

* * *

><p>Raven woke up hazily and silently groaned at the uncomfortable position she was in. Why was she asleep? Why was she…? She remembered now. Attack. Screams. Bullets. Sedatives. She jolted up quickly, body tensing, but then she saw… 'Hank! You are not blue anymore!' Hank turned around and blushed slightly, 'So are you.' Raven looked down.<p>

There was no more scales up on her skin. She is in pale white and thankfully, someone wrapped her in some sort of robe. Well, at least the son of a bitch that kidnapped them had the decency to give her clothes. 'Don't worry, all of us have lost our powers too.' Sean answered bitterly from behind. Alex was standing beside him, while Erik observing the walls around them. They were imprisoned in a glass-like room(It is seemingly odd because it is set inside a destroyed factory), with a few tiny holes for breathing.

* * *

><p>'They attacked us when Charles' not home,' Erik's hands curled into fists and growled, 'But I could not use the metals around us…I can't figure out why I can't move any metals anymore!' There were loads of metals around them, but Erik can't even move them. He felt like he was back into Schmidt's office again, fragile and vulnerable. In frustration, Erik punched the wall with all his will. Scheiße!<p>

'It seemed to be bullet-proof,' Hank observed the wall while Erik swore, 'Why would someone lock us up in a bullet-proof room?'

'Of course it is to prevent someone from saving the damsels in distress.' A door creaked open and walked in a man. Everyone turned around and glared at him with acid. If glares can kill, this man was probably engulfed in pain by now.

The black African man was approximately in mid-seventies, and under his well-tailored suit, he seemed to be quite well-built. The son of a bitch viewed each one with an appreciative look, 'Look like everyone is awake! Sorry to interrupt you in your little after-crisis celebration,' he spoke in a light happy tone, 'You have to be the bait in order to lure my prey out of his comfort zone.'

Erik glared at that man viciously, his useless hands crossed around his chest, 'Who the fuck are you? And we have to be fucking bait?' The men smiled at Erik with a slight frown, like Erik was some little brat having his temper tantrum, 'Well, aren't you a bit grumpy without your mutant power?' He laughed satisfyingly at their shocked look, 'I, like you all, have a mutation. I can identify your mutant power and stop you from accessing it.' He turned his head back to Erik, 'You may call me Sloan. But to answer your second question, I must ask, do you know Wesley Gibson?' 'I have no fucking idea who he was!' Erik growled and Sloan's eyebrows rose, 'You don't?' Raven vaguely recalled something about this name, but she cannot remember. 'Let me give you few hints, he is probably searching you all with his "very groovy mutation", though I doubt it would work.'

* * *

><p>Charles found nothing with the Cerebro. Oh no, he found everything, just except Erik, Raven, Sean, Alex, Hank, or even Sloan (Foolish, he thought, he cannot be alive). He swore loudly in his empty mansion. Where could they possibly be?<p>

* * *

><p>'Charles?' Raven gasped.<p>

'Well, I first knew him as Wesley Gibson, the talented assassin who murdered all my colleagues.'

* * *

><p>At first, Wesley Gibson was just an alias. Probably the most ordinary name in all ordinary names. It could be why Charles chose this alias for himself, as Charles could not be the Charles Xavier when he became an assassin. Being nobody was better than being someone who had a family. He categorized his own mind, buried Charles Xavier's memories and created a space for Wesley Gibson. Then, he allowed himself became Wesley Gibson. Wesley Gibson, who had no families, and certainly no sisters. Wesley Gibson, who would kill Cross because his name showed up.<p>

So one day, Charles, who was still bleeding and tied onto a chair, told Sloan, 'I am Wesley Gibson.' Sloan said nothing as Wesley continued to mutter his name repeatedly.

Wesley Gibson then learnt how to talk and swore in an American accent, and how to curve bullets. But most importantly, he learnt control. He no longer needed to suppress his telepathy with medication. But by his own will, a channel taught by Fox. It looked silly with tow fingers pressed to his temple, but it did help him focus. But Wesley didn't use it,_ this power belonged to the old Charles Xavier_, Fox told him, and being assassins, he must not rely on instincts and observation, not telepathy. Just in case someone invented something telepathic proof.

Wesley Gibson, or Charles Xavier, became whole again the moment his dying father told him the truth.

* * *

><p>'Liar' Erik sneered, 'Charles cannot even hold a gun.' Sloan then looked at Raven, 'Tell me, Raven Darkholme, when Charles came back from his Chicago "vacation", was he a bit different? Maybe his clothing? Or did he carry some large mysterious package that he did not let you carry?'<p>

Raven hesitated, and Sloan took her hesitation as cue, and said, 'To me, it seems that you knew nothing about your Charles Xavier.'

Sloan then left them all with confusion and doubt.

* * *

><p>Charles paced inside the lab, deep inside his thought. The note was addressed to Wesley, the part Charles buried years ago, just before he stopped searching the remaining members of Fraternity and went back to his home.<p>

_Wesley_, this was his clue…_Still trying to figure who you are_…Wesley figured who he was in…

Charles did a quick search with the Cerebro. Indeed, there was a void he cannot reach.

Wesley must return to his birthplace, Chicago.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, sorry for not updating for so long. But RL kept me really busy because there had been loads of tests coming. And I think I had just failed my Physics test. ugh.  
>Anyway, I just had a huge massive writer block and I had been breaking it brick by brick in these weeks. <strong>I must also thank MissLadyPerson, eve and Lololo for reviewing my story. You are the one who kept me writing by guilt tripping me. I will try to update this once a month (God, I seem so bad.) and I WON'T ABANDON THIS!<strong>

Warning: mention of Erik/Charles. Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p>Charles needed a plan.<p>

Rats and bombs were no longer an option ('Just blow the fuckers up' The small Wesley's voice said), he may hurt the children, and Erik.

Charles needed a plan. A good one. Something Charles could plan out if you gave him a month.

_'Or you can just walk in and shoot them like a badass motherfucker._' The small vice said again. Some vague memories of the Wesley Charles once locked flowed back into Charles, and he smiled.

It was not organized well. It would be messy. He may hurt himself.

Charles and Wesley loved this plan.

But he needed guns (He could not keep his armory in the mansion anymore because Erik would certainly notice the complicity of metals inside the basement). And bullets. Charles made a phone call to Moravia.

* * *

><p>Raven remembered the day Charles came home. He wasn't Charles at all.<p>

When she answered the door, she had never thought of seeing Charles' smiling face.

'Hi Raven.'

And so Raven did the only rational thing she could think of. She slapped Charles. Hard.

'Aw! Raven. That is certainly unnecessa-!' Charles was interrupted by Raven's tight hug, and he soon returned it back as Raven sobbed into his shoulder, already transformed back into her natural blue form.

'You jerk! You sai-id a few days! You pro—omise!', and silently hoping this wasn't just one of her dreams.

'No, Raven. I can assure you this is real.'

Raven's mouth gaped open, '…You read my mind? Did you take you medication?' Raven remembered the days Charles could not control his power, it was pure _chaos_.

But then Charles simply smirked (Charles never smirked), 'I don't need it anymore.'

Raven took a step back cautiously, and really looked at Charles. He was not the shy slender kid Raven once knew anymore, he seemed more confident, and from Raven's talent, she knew he was quite muscular. And his eyes, they seemed wearier than before, like he had witnessed something horrible, but yet seemed triumphant.

'Charles…' With millions of questions flowing inside Raven's mind (_What happened to you? Where have you been? Do you even remember me? Do you still know me like you once did? Do I still know you like I once did?_), Raven opened her mouth, 'I miss you.

Charles stepped forward, and only hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p>It rang about five times before someone picked it up, but there was only silence.<p>

'I need a favor.'

A sigh. 'More wax? You used up all my stock because of your back injury. I need time.'

'No. I need guns. And bullets.'

Silence again. '…I thought you retired, Charles.'

Only Pekwarsky knew about his identities as once assassin and now professor (and mutant). _Cross loved talking about you_, Pekwarsky told Charles, _he was sorry for not saving you from Kurt and Cain Marko, he was busy hiding from Fraternity at that time._ Charles and Pekwarsky became friends after Charles started hunting down the remaining rogue members of Fraternity, though he eventually didn't hunt down ALL, they remained closed friends through phone (they were just business partners who had common goals, at least Pekwarsky insisted). Pekwarsky even helped him with the Shaw problem ('You are lucky I still had contacts in Soviet', Pekwarsky grumbled to the phone as he told where Shaw might be). In return, Charles also had been helping him building a new Fraternity ('What,' Pekwarsky laughed, 'You think Fate only fond on America? There are other looms of course.')

'Someone kidnapped my friends and addressed to Wesley, not Charles.'

'You know who?'

Charles hesitated, '…Well, he, or she, indicated he was Sloan.'

The phone seemed to fall onto the ground. Charles waited patiently as Pekwarsky swore and picked up the phone.

'I thought he was dead. I made sure of it. You made sure of you. Is he a…mutant?'

'I don't know anymore…Do you have weapons or armory in America or not?'

'Yes. I kept the armory of your father. The one in Chicago. I will come and assist you.'

'Okay…wait, what? You are coming?' There was no answer at the other end of the phone. Pekwarsky had hung up. Charles stared at the phone, and muttered, 'I hate my bloody fucking life.'

* * *

><p>'What do you know about me?'<p>

'Everything.'

Erik looked at the glass wall silently, thinking about what the fucking Sloan had just said. He know Charles, of course, the way he laughed, the way he bit his cheery lips while playing chess, the way he discussed his philosophy (which was still quite naïve to Erik, but may be that was why Erik secretly fell in love with him), but he didn't really know about Charles' past. He only got a little insight of it when Raven said 'Well, it was hardship softened by me.'

Charles, do I even know you?

I don't believe the Sloan dude.'

Surprisingly, it was Alex who spoke first.

'None of us do. Really. But…Raven?' Hank asked and Raven looked up, 'Does professor ever…I don't know, look like an assassin?' The word Assassin felt strange on Hank's tongue, it seemed be the least word he would use to describe Professor. Raven gave all of them a flat look, 'I doubt an assassin will carve a assassin sign on his forehead,' Then she bit her lips, 'But he did seem weird after going to Chicago.' That was when Erik looked up, this was a puzzle piece he couldn't seem to place, 'What did he exactly go to Chicago for?' Raven looked surprised, 'Didn't Charles tell you about his childhood?' Raven gave Erik sort of an accused look, 'Are you seriously too focused on staring at his lips?' Erik so did not blush like some teenagers while Alex, Hank and Sean burst out laughing. At least this lightened up the mood. 'Whatever. Just tell me what happened.' Erik grumbled out and mentally cursed at the snickering kids. 'It is not my story to tell but anyway,' Raven lowered her head, 'Charles told me once that his father died when he was six, but we got a letter saying his father was murdered on some roof in Chicago when he was twenty. Then four years later, he suddenly came back from nowhere and sometime later, he asked me to move in with him to England because apparently,' Raven huffed, 'he was studying his doctorate on genesis in fucking Oxford.'

No one said much after that. Then Sean said, 'Wow. That was weird. And this is me talking.' Raven smiled sadly, 'You have no idea. He even needed medication to control his telepathy. That Kurt Marko surely did nothing but worsen it.'' Who is Kurt Marko?' Raven looked at Erik with a strange look, 'He was our stepbrother. His favourite hobby was hitting Charles and Cain, our stepbrother, on daily basis. Me? I was just lucky to have Charles protecting me. God! Do you guys even talk at all?' Erik gave her an unreadable look and stared at the glass wall again. The others fell back to silence and thought of what Raven said.

Charles, do I even know you?'

* * *

><p>Sloan came back again, but this time he wasn't here to talk. Erik looked at him suspiciously when he came closer, 'What the fuck do you want?' His eyes widened as Sloan opened a bottle of something and placed it oven the breathing holes. There was gas leaking out.<p>

Erik thought of his parents, and the people in Auschwitz before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Is that a proper cliffhanger? I love writing cliffhanger! (hide guiltily) If you don't know who Pekwarsky is, he is the one who helped Cross making bullets and took Charles to Cross' place.<strong>

**Sorry about the totally messed up timeline. I needed to fit it into both Wanted and X-Men timeline. I hope you guys don't mind. :P**

**Review are definitely appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! I cannot use computer as often as I wish, and so I usually just wrote it down. I orignally had the new chapter finished on 1st of October. But I have tests coming and cannot type this out. Fortunately, today is a holiday in here and allow me to type this out.**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Jettira, harrylee94, nyxisnight, MissLadyPerson, and anons, thank you! MissLadyPerson, yes, I am actually drowning in guilt while writing, as everyone keeps urging me to update!lol. But please, tell me to update, otherwise, I will just become too lazy to type the words out, it is true.**

**Some anons told me some type mistakes, thank you! I have added line breaks in chpt 2 as I forgot to add them. My mind just mentally added them while I double-checked the chapter. Also, in the chpt 1, 'Shortly after Kurt Marko's funeral, Charles received an odd letter seemingly from an old friend of his father, I was, shockingly...' should be 'Shortly after Kurt Marko's funeral, Charles received an odd letter seemingly from an old friend of his father, It was, shockingly...'. It is not 1st person perspective, sorry for the confusion! **

**If you are too impatient to wait for the next chapter, I suggest you guys read Assassination (It's Not for Everyone) by silverdawn89 on ao3. It is wonderful story as everyone is assassins in the story. If you don't mind Charles/Erik, I totally recommend it. (SPOILERS: **It gives me splendid ideas and tips to write action scenes for next chapters**.)**

* * *

><p>Erik blinked his eyes. Once. Twice. He grimly aware that there were prople surrounding him and of course, he panicked. Herr Docktor. Nadeln. Schmerz. He raised his fist and when he tried to punch the hell out of the nearest man, someone yelped and stopped him, 'No, No! Mr. Lensherr!' oh, Schieße. The kids. He sat up abruptly and looked at his surrounding more carefully as others stepped back a bit. Sean's face seemed quite pale, may be it was Sean he tried to hit (but Erik didn't really care actually, Sean could just learn a valuable lesson from this). Raven just looked kind of impassive, and Alex is anxious like ever. Hank was still holding his wrist and Erik raised his eyebrow towards him. 'oh god, sorry, sorry!' and Hank staggered back. 'God, you scared the shit out of me!' Sean piped up nervously as Raven gave him a seriously-you-just-have-to-scare-us-whenever-you-have-the-chance look. Erik smirked at her and remembered the reason he, they, fainted, 'Did anything happen?'<p>

'Well, he just put some water and a file for us. We wanted to wait till you wake up. But,' Raven gave a bitch face to Sean, 'Apparently Sean was too thirsty and was stupid enough to drink some first.' 'He could've poisoned us.' Sean just sheepishly grinned at them and gave the file to Erik, 'At least we wait for you to read the file.'

Erik took it, and took a deep breathe before opening it.

The first page was just some basic information about the Wesley Gibson Sloan had been talking about. They, especially Raven who knew Charles so much, tried to ignore the fact that the guy had the same birth date as Charles and turned to the next page - it was a list of people he assassinated. There were over hundreds - even Erik hadn't killed so many. This man probably killed people on a daily basis. Erik heard Alex muttered, 'Wow, is this dude a killing machine?' There were in total of two pages which were the list. But unlike the first page of the list, the last page were mostly just some aliases (Who would call 'Cross' or 'Butcher' otherwise?). Then, the next pages were all photos and information of the crime scenes and those Wesley Gibson killed (Erik noticed there were burnt marks on the pages, maybe they were rescued from some explosion or fire). He ignored the kids' disgusted sounds and looked through the pages carefully. He must say he was impressed by most of the methods Wesley Gibson used, this guy truly knew what he was doing. And when he turned to the next page, he could not help but gasp.

* * *

><p>Charles went back to his father's apartment once him arriving Chicago. It was mostly empty, except the dusted furniture, as most of Brian Xavier's personal belongings were gone -hidden in the mansion back in Westchester by Charles. Only the armory remained.<p>

Charles went into the wardrobe and opened the hidden door, then the familiar smell hit him. Gun oil and powder. Surprisingly, it was not filled with dust like Charles expected. The rifles, knives and other weapons were all kept in well conditions. Pekawarsky must have been cleaning this place.

'You have lost your touch.' A man said behind him. Charles swiftly took a knife from the wall where it was hanging and the next moment, he had Pekwarsky pinned onto the wall, knife just above his neck. 'Not really,' Charles smirked before releasing him. 'I heard you coming seconds ago, I didn't even have to use my tricks.' Charles wriggles his fingers near his temple slightly. He must admit it was good to see Pekawarsky again. He hadn't properly thanked him for giving him wax to treat his injured spine. 'I am just an old man who made bullets for living. How long since you faced a trained assassin?' Charles just wanted to say not long enough, but instead, he only bowed his head and sighed, 'I just don't want to be Wesley Gibson again.'

At this moment, Pekwarsky only wished Brian Xavier was still alive, so that his son wouldn't have to carry the burden, and he didn't need to be the father figure because Brian couldn't be anymore. Pekawarsky gently placed his palm on Charles' shoulder, 'I'm sorry, but you must.'

* * *

><p>Erik and others found themselves staring at Wesley Gibson, or rather, the fucking Charles Xavier. He looked younger, and there were bruises on his face, but it was definitely Charles Xavier. Erik quickly flipped the remaining pages, but all he saw was Charles. Charles holding a fucking gun at some person, Charles beating up a guy, Charles smiling - fucking smiling, at what seemed to be some body parts. There were still number of these kind of photos, but Erik - fuck - he couldn't read anymore. He tossed the file aside, and all the photos, paper, just scattered around, making a mess, but god, he didn't care. The kids were obviously shaken by those photos, and Raven was crying while Hank held her close. He walked to the furthest corner from the file, trying to calm himself.<p>

_Please, Erik. Calm your mind._

This only made his heart clenched harder and certainly did nothing to calm his mind.

'These…those….are fucking fake, Charles,' _Charles would never lied to him_, 'Charles is not that kind of man.' _He's not me, never like me. Never kill people in cold blood or for vengeance._

Alex, Hank and Sean just looked at him uncertainly, while Raven just shook her head slightly and sobbed even harder.

For a long time, no one spoke. With the photos of Charles scattered on the floor.

What happened to Charles?

* * *

><p>Charles of course remembered. He remembered the day Wesley wanted to be Charles Francis Xavier again.<p>

After killing Sloan, Wesley Gibson told Pekawarsky he wanted to go back, be Charles Xavier once again. But after considering the rogue, rebelled assassins out there, he decided to finish his father's business first. And then he locked Charles Xavier away. The memories, the weak personality. The mutation. All locked along with Charles. Wesley could feel Charles kicking and begging him, but Charles was too weak, vulnerable, he could possibly leave Charles exposed to such harsh life Wesley needed to endure. And so there went three fucking years. Chase and kill. Chase and kill. Chase and kill.

Wesley was in Westchester, tracking a rogue assassin called something like 'Machine', or shit like that, who wasn't in the loom factory when Wesley went in likea BAMF. Lucky Basterd. Wesley thought to himself as he walked down the street. A familiar feeling lingered him but he promptly ignored. And then he saw her.  
>The girl, who had a gorgeousblond hair and pale white face, was walking into a restaurant alone. Ths is jolted the locked doors in Wesley's mind.<p>

He remembered being in an enomous mansion (Was that his home?), lonely, loveless. And one night, when he went down with his baseball bat (Seriously? Baseball bat? Is that really him?), he saw a woman (Is that his mother?). But then she turned out to be a lovely blue little girl (His sister, his only friend).

_'Charles Xavier.'_

_'Raven.'_

Raven, oh god, Raven. Although that blond girl wasn't her real face, he recognised her anywhere. She had grown up so much,yet he never witnessed it, he never got in touch with her. He never told him if he was okay. Wesley had locked her away, along with Charles Xavier's life. Wesley was so lost in the memories of his childhood, that he didn't even realised he had collapsed onto the hard cold ground, crying.

_'I will be back in several days, don't you worry. You won't even notice I am gone.'_

_'You promise?'_

_'I promise.'_

After god knew how long, Wesley - no, Charles Xavier stood up, and walked to the motel room he shared with Pekwarsky with trembling legs. He told Pekwarsky he would leave, retire from this life. And told Pekwarsky to continue hunt down the rogue assassins. Pekwarsky didn't say much, just nodded and shooed Charles away to pack (Pekwarsky said, 'Then why the fuck you are stll standing here?').

* * *

><p>'Do you want me to find some more to assist you?' Pekwarsky asked Wesley who was cleaning his father's gun methodically, 'I have resources.' Wesley shook his head after considering, 'No. My business, I will fucking deal with it.'<p>

Charles just pulled the doors to Wesley's ability, and Wesley just showed right back up. The accent, the posture, all changed. Charles didn't mind as he emerged back to the shadow to watch Wesley. These? Guns and blood, definitely not his thing. Sane by keeping seperated is better than insane due to be whole. But Charles knew he needed to come out again, after this all ended. Wesley was not good with children, and Erik. Charles needed to be the one to explain (Or erase their memories, Wesley would suggest) this whole assassin business IF they saw what happened.  
>'I will go into the factory, with two guns. I bet there were more guns laying around for me.' Like old times. 'I may not be as well trained as before, but I'm sure I could handle some fuckers.' He was dead sure whoever the kidnapper was, the fucker wouldn't risk the chance how fast Wesley's bullet could be. He probably hired some dickheads as shield.<br>'I will wait outside. But if I don't see you in twenty minutes. I will blow the factory up, I cannot risk the chance a dangerous assassin escape. Do you understand?' Pekwarsky looked straight into Wesley's mad and too calm eyes. Wesley slightly nodded and slipped the guns onto his waist. He took his father's jacket (which was all clean from blood stain before he put it back in this apartment) and put it on.

'Come on. We have work to kill.'

* * *

><p><strong>Soo...how was it? Good? Bad? Can't wait for More? Tell me what you think! <strong>

**Just give you some more spoilers:**

**Yes, Wesley will face the kidnapper and shocked at what he saw.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about being so late! It's just some RL stuffs had been keeping me real busy and I didn't have time for typing it out (I just jotted them down on pieces of papers, so…). I hope there isn't so many mistakes as I typed most of this on my sister's iPod touch. It is sooo hard…

Thank you for your lovely reviews by MissLadyPerson, harrylee94, nyxisnight, lola, Brazinha,., Calabazas,V, Serenity Lhane, yAoI-tEnShI1412! Hope you guys aren't mad me not updating for so long!

But well…about the next update? It won't be here till the end of December, I think. My First exam starts on 5th of December and right now? I need to get into my there-is-a-hell-for-exam-failurs-so-I-must-not-fail-and-study-hard-especially-my-Chemistry mood. But I will try my best to see if I can. But do you want me to post part of it on…6th of December? I think I can do that.

* * *

><p>'That is interesting.' The fucking Sloan eyed at the mess in the glass room as he walked in. 'Guess you have read the file.' He said cheerfully as everyone glared at him, 'Have I finally convinced you all that your Xavier is not who he seemed?'<p>

Thankfully, everyone had come down from their shock and confusion by the time Sloan came in. 'You are a fucking liar.' Erik spitted out, 'You gave us nothing to trust you. And on the other hand, I cannot see why we can't trust Charles. At least he didn't lock us in a fucking room and rip out our powers.' Sloan then just raised his eyebrow, 'Why? Do you have memories to prove it? Can you trust your mind enough?' Raven was finally angry enough to speak up, 'No! Charles isn't like that? You don't even know him at all! He won't… he won't erase or change our mind! He kept his promises!'

Sloan was silent for a while, but his face slowly appeared his Cheshire smile again, 'He is a telepath. Just think about it. Besides,' He looked at the door distantly, and whistled. Thirty people, with different rifles and sharp blade, and a savage looking, came in. Sloan looked at the horror look of the kids, and an angry look from Erik. Then he smiled sympathetically (Like he actually cared about anything except his 'Wesley Gibson')

'Truth can be told soon.'

* * *

><p>'Fuck.' Wesley finally swore loudly from watching the loom factory with his father's remodeled telescope after four hours. Pekwarsky looked up from whatever he was doing (making explosives, if Wesley was correct.) and raised his eyebrow in question. Wesley made a face, 'I saw the X-Men (Wesley loved that name, even though Charles thought it was kind of childish after hearing it a few times), but I also saw at last thirty heavy-armed people, who are just gangsters, judging by their posture. But fuck, heavy-armed with machine guns.' 'Did you see the you-think-he-is-definitely-not-Sloan guy?' Wesley groaned tiredly, 'hell, I can't! I am already fucking lucky to recognize the weapons they carry, I can't get a clear look from the telescope.' well, what Wesley didn't say was that he probably could when he was in his heyday, but one of the consequences of being professor and read all days and nights was having poorer eyesight, and right now? He was just plain tired and desperately in need of two hours sleeps.<p>

Pekwarsky then said, 'you know most people from our line know retiring only means you are dead from missions.' Wesley of course knew. He knew this after hearing from too many assassins he killed, as they all whispered revenge or death will be punished on him. Well, he might probably die during, or if he was lucky, after, this rescue mission, like any normal people.

No, scratch that, Norman people would just escape to nowhere before this mission even started. But he wasn't just any normal person, he was Wesley Gibson (sometimes a professor ridiculously called Charles Xavier), and he was the fucking greatest assassin in this whole fucking universe. If you told him to hide? He rather shoot himself first.

* * *

><p>People always expect doors are the only entry to somewhere. Maybe they watched too many films. Yeah, every grand entry may be from bursting in from a giant door, but, that was not Wesley's style.<p>

As Wesley silently thought of different ways he was going to die, he jumped down from the helicopter, just above the factory's roof.

It first began with a boom. He quickly took the bomb Pekwarsky made especially for him and threw it. It exploded the roof and created a hole for Wesley to jump in.

Game fucking on.

* * *

><p>Erik heard the large boom sound before looking up to see the once-roof hole. He heard Alex yelled 'What the fuck?' and Raven squealed a bit. but he soon found himself didn't care that much when he saw a shadowy figure falling down alongside with the crumbled concrete (which also fell down on some fuckers that Sloan hired, and he should probably smirk after he had done looking at that falling guy). 'Shit, that dude is going to die. Is this the best rescue guy Charles could find?' But he didn't.<p>

That guy, in some way Erik didn't know, somehow able to safely land on the ground, (and...Was that...) and pulled out two guns. Although some of the people were able to overcome from the shock, they could only barely turn around to face that guy before getting shot. If it wasn't full of dust, Erik could swear they were all shot right through the heart or forehead. That...man (is he even a man? Or mutant?) was practically a swirl of motions. As he ran out of bullets, he swiftly kicked a man and the rifle in his hand (which was originally pointing towards him), and held it to shoot the one next to a now-dead guy. Mein gott, the man's movement was all graceful like this was nothing but a dance, if Erik was not crazy in love with Charles (not Erik would ever say it to anyone, especially Charles), he would totally ask that guy out for a beer, or some fantastic sex.

Just when Erik shook out from his weird thought, the guy just finished up the last guy with a hard blow on the head (Raven and Sean screamed a little, again), the dust was finally cleared away enough for Erik to see his face. What the...

'Charles?'

* * *

><p>Wesley could feel his adrenaline rising and heart speeding up. Just like old times. And when someone pointed a fucking gun towards him, he just let his instincts took over. Bam. A blow. A kick. Bam again. Switch guns. A kick. Bam. Bam. Bam. Pain. Bam Bam. A blow. This was so instinctive that Wesley was only half-realizing what he was doing. This was…in fact…quite exhilarating.<p>

'The fucking end.' He thought as he swung a hard blow onto a guy's head. Wesley looked at those now-dead guys for a glimpse (seriously, he just did the world a huge favor, can anyone shoot that bad?) a flash of pain happened again and nearly bound him onto the ground. Fuck. He would just take care of that later, he needed to free...

'Charles?' he heard the familiar scowl behind him but before he could turn around, a series of applause made him stop in the middle. Wesley groaned. He totally forgot the curious case of Sloan. A shadow emerged itself from a corner and walked towards him, with two handguns.

No…but...wait...he focused and gasped.

He recognized that black old guy. Fuck no.

'You are no Sloan.'

* * *

><p>Like that? Pease review! And continue remind me to update (Although this won't happen till December) as motivation!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I know I have promised you guys I would post bits of next chapter, but well, look at this I managed to finish it between studying my ass off! :D A bit shorter than I expected, but still!**

**Thank you for all of your fascinating reviews by yAoI-tEnShI1412 , the reviewer, Serenity Lhane, Flo des bois, nath, donnabella2k7, the DEVIL may care but I don't, Wolph, Paige, setsuko teshiba, v, WOLVERIKPHANTOM! XD **

**Okay, off studying Chemistry and Physics now... :(**

**Enjoy! OC involved (sorry to inform you till it is so late, but I want to leave a surprise)**

* * *

><p>'You are no Sloan.'<p>

The guy raised his eyebrow, 'I never tell you I was.',

'I...remember you. You are the assassin i told ... someone to clean up before i retired' Fucking Pekwarsky, you might think he would be experienced enough to know leaving a assassin, who Definitely **knew** who was hunting him, alive.

'Well, the person apparently didn't do a good job then!' the guy said cheerfully, what was his name? Ah, Machine, continued, 'Or well, he TRIED to.' Machine laughed again, and that was when Wesley noticed: the hand twitched uncontrollably when he was distracted. Wesley just needed to distract him for him to deliver a simple kick to his hand. Distraction, yeah, he could do that, there is 'loads' of things that could distract an assassin. 'You can disable mutants' power.' 'Yeah I can, not really useful unless I encounter a mutant, which makes this quite useful when I met you,' then he added offhandedly, 'Oh, and Shaw.'

Shaw? He met Shaw before? 'One of my assignments in Second World War actually. But He did have good money for me. He invited me to join his little club which i declined, but we kept in contact, just in case there is business for me.' Then he glared at wesley, 'And when he said there was a little telepath chasing his ass a few months ago? I know it was you. Unfortunately he didn't kill you, I offered him money for that.' Wesley could feel Charles bristled at this. He knew how much Charles cared about Erik, and it was this fucker caused Erik to have to endure so much misery in Shaw's hand.

'Why you hate me so fucking much? What had Charles or I done to you?' As Wesley moved a few steps towards Machine discretely, Wesley tried to recall if he had met this dude before (other than the time he was trying to kill him, of course), but nothing came up. Machine simply glared at him, and sneered,

'What have you done? You killed all of my friends, colleague. But way before,' he looked even more murderous, 'you killed my brother, Sloan.'

Sloan. Fucking Sloan had a brother. Wesley moved his feet slightly, waiting to strike, 'Sloan was meant to be killed, he had already destroyed too many lives to prolong his. There is code to ...' 'fuck the code!' Machine yelled angrily, his emotion broke loose, and his hand wavered.

And Wesley stroked back. He jumped up and raised his leg - thankful for his father's assassin-skilled genes - to kick his hand in a split second. The gun fell out from Machine's hand, and Wesley could hear a distinct breaking sound. Probably the fucker's wrist, Wesley thought as he caught the falling gun swiftly when he landed on the ground. He then aimed it at Machine's head. Funny, it was a Buretta, the same type of gun Sloan handed him the first time they met. The first gun he held in his life.

Machine then smirked like a maniac, like he was not about to die, 'Now, Wesley, look at Charles' so-called friends.'

Wesley's hand that was holding the gun clenched even tighter. He risked to look at Charles' associates, and he saw fear and confusion, conjured with Erik's anger. He knew Charles was now desperately try to read Erik's and others' mind but to no avail.

Machine continued, 'They look at you in the way they look at me. Fear. Anger. Hatred.'

He laughed, 'The point of this is to let everyone who you really are. And you think I don't have colleagues to continue my work? After I died, others will just continue to come and you will…'

'Too much trash talk.' Wesley delivered one bullet to Machine's head.

And it was over.

* * *

><p>Wesley put the safety back on the gun before throwing it away in distaste. Then he heard a large 'Boom' sound - Erik just used all the metal in here to break the glass - their powers had returned with Machine's death. Wesley wanted to greet them, but instead of opening his mouth, he ducked, just before a water pipe flying over his head. 'Jesus, I just saved your lives?' Well, more or less.<p>

'Who the fuck are you?' Erik scowled, waves of anger and confusion swept over both Charles and Wesley. Great, talk. Definitely **NOT** Wesley's area. 'Have fun!' Wesley slid back to the shadow and shoved Charles towards the light.

* * *

><p>Erik could feel the metals singing to him, just as Raven and McCoy let out a gasp when blue rippled out from their skin. He immediately called out to them and broke the glass cage around them. He saw the not-Charles guy (it can't be him, what has this guy done to Charles?) and threw a pipe at him. He heard the guy swore with an American accent, this just made him more certain this was not Charles.<p>

'Who the fuck are you?'

He could see the guy stuttered, his eyes went unfocused a bit, but then looked at him with his piercing blue eyes, 'this is difficult to explain, but I am Charles.'

_Calm down. Please, my friend. Calm your mind._

It was the same nerdy British accent but no, he couldn't fucking calm down, because he just saw his well-mannered friend, who could not hold the gun without shaking, shot dozens of people to death.

'You...'

'Oh my god, Charles! You are bleeding!'

Raven, apparently ignored the fact that this might still not be Charles ... Wait, what?

Erik looked down at Charles's shirt, where a crimson red was spreading over it.

* * *

><p>'Oh my god, Charles! You are bleeding!' oh his lovely sister, back to her beautiful scaled blue again ... Huh?<p>

Charles looked down. Adrenaline was fading now, and he could feel waves of pain. He called Pekwarsky who was nearby with his telepathy, trying to fight off the fog of pain.

_Enemy dead. Hurt like hell. Hope you have stack of wax which you don't want me to know or I will die._

'Just groovy.' Charles said bitterly.

_Fucking hell._ Wesley swore.

And manfully, around the scared children, a furious Erik, and pile of bodies, he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger succeed. Wait for the next chapter in next month! (laughing at WOLVERIKPHANTOM and yAoI-tEnShI1412. Yes, I am evil like that)<strong>

**Oh, if you don't remember who Machine is, I slightly mentioned him in Chapter 4, just because I can.**

**_(Wesley was in Westchester, tracking a rogue assassin called something like 'Machine', or shit like that, who wasn't in the loom factory when Wesley went in like a BAMF.)_**

**Feed me with angry reviews, please! :D**

* * *

><p>P.S. I am thinking of opening a Tumblr account, but none of my friends have an account :(<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Holiday special, everyone! I am having my Christmas holiday (not that I am religious or something like that) Just want to thanks all of you for reading this fic, favourite it and comment on it! 4everYoung93, nathcoelho, kyothefallenkit, 104Arianna, the DEVIL may care but I don't, Serenity Lhane, Flo des bois, WOLVERIKPHANTOM, thank you for you extremely GROOVY and angry reviews! Also, thank you for . to be so desperate.**

**Oh, I also open a Tumblr account: .com/ , so…I will sometimes post some of my new drafts of poa (hope you figure what it stands for) on it?**

* * *

><p>Cold. Stiff. Dark.<p>

This was what Charles felt when he woke up.

Or was he dead?

He continued to lie in the muddled place for a few moment. If he was dead, or imprisoned, there was nothing wrong to enjoy a moment of peace.

And then he recognized this feeling: he must be in a tub, full of that groovy wax. He got up abruptly and took a deep breath. He hadn't had this experience for over... How many years?

He didn't missed it at all.

Charles stood up and wobbled a little, but quickly regained his balance. Aware of his nudity, he looked around for a towel but then, he spotted Pekwarsky, who only stared back at him impassively.

'You are so fucked.'

* * *

><p>24 hours earlier<p>

Raven immediately rushed to Charles' side, screaming 'oh my god! Oh my god!'. With some hesitation, Erik also kneeled down beside the unconscious basterd, alongside with Hank, Alex and Sean. Their face is terribly pale in contrast to the puddle of blood around them. Erik sighed and examined Charles' body.

'He needed to go to he hospital, now.' the last time they went to the hospital was when Charles got hit with Moira's bullet, and there was a teleporter's help.

'how can we ...'

Erik shushed Sean's panicked question. He could sense a man coming, with guns. He called the metals around the entrance, ready to strike.

The door where fucking Sloan (or did Charles call him... Machine?) used to come in was opened, and Erik could see Alex was ready to blast and Sean is waiting for the right moment to scream (gott no) from the corner of his eyes.

'I am Xavier's partner, Pekwarsky, and he is going to die if you don't let go.'

_Let go, you have to let go._

Erik only cradled Charles' body tighter, even though the blood continues to soak through his clothes. He knew this kind of trap: he is going to kill Charles.

'Calm down, metal-bender. I am this telepath's friend. I know him more than any of you do. And that,' the strange old man darted over Raven, 'include you, miss Raven Darkholme.'

Raven stepped back a little by surprise but Erik did not retreat. Hank tucked at Erik's sleeve, 'Mr Lehnsherr, Professor Xavier really need medics. Now.'

Erik clenched his teeth. He knew no one can be trusted a long time ago, but this is CHARLES. The man, Pekwarsky, took his hesitation as agreement and he immediately went beside Charles and picked him up.

'Wait! Where are you taking him?' Erik growled angrily. 'I am taking him to our temporary base. I have some ... Medicine to take care of him. And,' Pekwarsky said squarely, 'I doubt you have a car right now.' then he walked away with unconscious Charles in his arms, but indicated them to follow him.

Erik's hands itched restlessly while watching Charles being carried by a man he didn't even trust. He felt helpless even though there are metals surrounded him, his power remained in his control.

He continued to think of Charles. Although Charles is probably dying and he was still secretly like (beware, it is friend-and-friend kind of like, absolutely not lover-and-lover kind of like) Charles, he continued to think of what Charles said to him: ''this is difficult to explain, but I am Charles'. Does he have a secret identify called Wesley Gibson? Did he really kill people?

* * *

><p>Pekwarsky unceremoniously dumped Charles onto the backseat and said off-handedly when everyone was giving him a murderous glare, 'he had worse before, so I'm not going to treat him like a baby.' Raven gently pushed Charles into a sitting position, and then told others to 'hurry the fuck up and get their asses in'. They of course complied without protest.<p>

It was a suffocating silence in the car except a wheezing breathing sound coming from the unconscious Charles.

When they arrived at a narrow alley, Alex said, 'You never said your secret base is in a fucking apartment.' Pekwarsky retorted, 'I never said the secret base is in some military place.' but then he added in an afterthought, 'My main base is in a Church.'

Who the fuck is this guy?

Erik insisted to carry Charles all by himself and Pekwarsky merely smiled like he knew something no one knows.

Pekwarsky opened the door and said, 'Dump Charles into the bathtub and leave us alone.' Hank stuttered anxiously, 'But...but he needs full medical attention! He needs surgery!' Erik of course also knew this from his own too much experience, so he also stayed in the corridor and waited for Pekwarsky's answer. Pekwarsky cursed something intelligible then simply yelled, 'I have dealt with this kind of injury fucking too many times already, and if you bloody hell don't just follow my order, I will kill all of you and do my damn job by myself!'

Erik could hear concern and fear beneath the anger and irritation, so Erik just sighed and put him into the surprisingly clean tub. Then that man just strolled in with a large bucket and shut the damn door, right in front of Erik's face.

Erik just let a man he knew nothing about treat his friend.

Mein gott, the thing he did for Charles.

* * *

><p>Hank, Alex, Sean sat on the only sofa uncomfortably, while Raven leaning in the wall with Erik staring out by the window. Three hours had already passed, but there was no signs if Charles was still alive or if the man had killed Charles.<p>

Just before Erik was ready to bust into the bathroom, Pekwarsky came out,'Your Charles Xavier is now recovering. I have pulled out the bullet and he is soaking in the wax now. He should be fine. But if you insist to go in,' He looked into Erik's eyes, 'I will kill you, mutant power or no.' Erik stared at the man even more viciously but did not protest, only said, 'I recognize you now,' gesturing to the man's masked face and the bloody gloves, 'You were in the hospital.'

Erik still remembered that day, when the human docktor told them Charles was okay, even though Erik knew the metal bullet had shattered Charles' spine. When he asked the docktor about the spine, the docktor only said the problem was fixed, and he seemed relatively calm when he saw their ridiculously suit. Scheisse, he didn't even blinked when he saw Hank, the big blue furball.

'Charles told me to come to America because he knew someone would get hurt in Cuba. You would be surprised how many men I placed in hospitals to know which hospital you have gone to.'

Hank then said timidly, 'You…healed a spine wound? It is impossible!' The man sighed, 'We use some wax as bath, which can stimulate white blood cells and speeds up the process of healing. To answer this question, I believe I needed to tell you what Fraternity was.'

* * *

><p><em>Erik had heard about Fraternity, even before Machine mentioned it. It was in France, 1961. A Nazi he was hunting had escaped to France (Erik was quite impressed at his bravery), and of course Erik had followed but when he was about to successfully killed the Nazi, a bullet with a strange trajectory busted the man's brain. Erik traced back to the shooter and when he was about to stab the guy, the guy told him he was an assassin from Fraternity and hat he was ordered to kill that Nazi. Since he wasn't Erik's enemy, Erik let the guy go. The guy did him a favor, right?<em>

_Erik never did really have time to think about Fraternity, so he buried it down with other unwanted memories._

* * *

><p>A thousand years ago, a clan of weavers discovered a mystical language hidden in the fabric, produced by a loom. A binary code, informed them a target. A target, come out of a necessity, a necessity to maintain balance in the world. They are orders that must be executed, entrusted to us, Fraternity, so that we might forge stability out of chaos.<p>

We called ourselves the Fraternity, and the loom as the Loom of Fate. Fraternity's purpose is to maintain stability in an unstable world — kill one, save a thousand. Within the fabric of this world, every life hangs by a thread. We are that thread — a fraternity of assassins, weapons of fate.

We don't know how far the ripples of our decisions go. We kill one, and maybe save a thousand. That's the code of the Fraternity. That's what we believe in, and that's why we do it.

* * *

><p>'Then why did this involve Charles? And who the hell is Wesley Gibson?' Raven asked. Pekwarsky hesitates for a moment, then answers,<p>

'I think this should leave to Charles to answer.'

* * *

><p>Pekwarsky finished telling Charles what happened while Charles struggled to put his pants on ('You suit is ruined and I have no shirt to lend you.' Fuck, he should've bring some spare clothes. Now he had to walk around, shirtless). Charles nearly wanted to stay in this fucking tiny bathroom forever. But someday Pekwarsky would still push him out of the door and told him to deal with it (or 'Just suck faces with that creepy Shark guy.')<p>

Charles pushed open the door.

* * *

><p>Love it? There is no more cliffhangers (Um...I don't think this one counts, to me...I think?).<p>

Anyway, hope you guys have a good day (or holiday, if you have some Christmas holiday)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about being so late! I forgot that I haven't posted this new chapter totally, coz of busy watching my new obsession-Sherlock (Don't know if you have watched it, but it is just...so perfect). thank you, donnabella2k7, setsuko teshiba, Serenity Lhane, Nath, 4everYoung93, kyothefallenkit, the DEVIL may care but I don't, Flo des bois, for all your reviews!**

**Anyway, only 2 or 3 chapters left! I promise I will post asap (Sorry, still once a month, but I have finished half of chapter nine) :D**

* * *

><p>Charles first saw Hank, Sean and Alex all crowded on the tiny sofa uncomfortably, and he smiled a when he met Rave's eyes, he flushed like a tomato - she was staring at his naked chest appreciatively, and whistled,'Damn. You are way hotter than the time I tried to impersonate you. I wish you are not my brother so that I can just jump you.' Charles then got a full image of Raven-Charles looking at himself with a full-length mirror…naked.<p>

'Raven!' Charles immediately flushed redder than ever. All the kids snickered, but effictively broke some of the ice between them. But not the one between him and Erik.

'You are an assassin.' Erik said, not a question but a statement.

'Were,' Charles corrected, 'I am retired, um, until this incident happened anyway.'

'And you called yourself Wesley Gibson.' again, a statement.

Charles hesitated at this, should he tell them? Tell Erik? And Raven, who he had been keeping his secrets from?

'...Not precisely.' Charles inhaled deeply to calm himself, watching the confusion spreading from all of his audience. 'It is quite ...complicated, per se.' He really didn't want to tell them. No one had ever known his deepest secrets, except Pekwarsky and the long-dead Fraternity members. 'Then explain.' Erik's eyes seemed to pierce through him, others now quietly awaited for his answer.

* * *

><p>Charles remembered himself rushing to chicago, with little things he owned that weren't destroyed by fire or the Marko's filthy hands. He meet a fucking hot lady, who he later knew as Fox, and she promptly hit him on the back of his head then took him to that fucking Sloan.<p>

He of course remembered being told to hit off the wings of a fly, which he could now easily do with a flick of his hands.

'What?' he told Sloan, his telepathy was still unsteady, even more after Kurt Marko's 'experiments' or Cain's 'punishments' for stealing his father.

And he also remembered being beaten into a bloody pulp by The Repairman,who 'corrected' his bad habits by gruesome hits and beatings.

And in the haze of various concussions, he realized he could control his telepathy, he could leak out his emotions, or project his thoughts, whenever he wanted. By creating Wesley Gibson.

The more controlled, sneakier, foul-mouthed personality, who is also able to separate different abilities caused by two different genes, one from his father's, one from mutations.

It's Wesley, who strikes back the fucking manic , who push the telepathic ability aside while exterminating the targets, who could curve the bullets, who wanted to kill Cross so bad, who loved Fox.

* * *

><p>When Wesley first opened his eyes, all he felt was pain. Fucking pain, all over his(?) body. He had no idea who he was, what he was. But his instinct told him to fight back. Loosen the rope that tied him. And strike.<p>

And so he did what he was told.

Later, much later, a British voice told him who he was._ Protector. Avenger_. And his job, his purpose of life was, helping Charles Xavier.

He thought a while, after all, he had his free will, even though it is the Xavier dude who shaped his personality at first, he had developed, much more than Xavier expected. Huh, he had no problem with that.

It was a bit fun, truth to tell. Nothing wrong with enjoying a little.

Sometimes he guessed Xavier added a bit psychopath into his mind (and the puppy love for the X-Men).

But more often, he found himself did not care, as long as he could live and, protect Charles.

* * *

><p>'I guess you all now know I am an ex-assassin from Fraternity.' Pekwarsky told them that, but nothing else. Leaving all messes to Charles. Fan-fucking-tastic. 'It all started with a letter,the one I received on stepfather Kurt's funeral. Do you remember?' he asked Raven, and she nodded, 'It told me that my father has just died in Chicago, who should be dead in an explosion when I was six.' he could feel all of their confusion.<p>

'You never told me what happened in there, what...changed you.' Raven sounded a bit accused, like she was offended of not being trust. 'I ...I was weak back then. Although I got quite a marvelent control on my telepathy even before my adolescent, it spinned out of control when my stepfather and his son came,' and then he proceed to look at Erik, 'Though my life is not like the hardship you've been in, I've no love but hatred and jealousy.'

Erik's face was blank, with no hint of emotion was evidence except the roaring sound coming from his mind.

'I met Fraternity, the secret association my father tried to keep me away from. They convinced me to go for revenge.'

'But how they help you? You can't possibly go to um...kill somebody if your telepathy is so derailed.' Hank was intrigued, though a bit uncomfortable with the 'killing' and 'assassin' part, CIA can really recruit every creepy dudes (and yes, that includes Sean, Alex, Raven, and himself. Just look at him now. A strange blue is already creeping onto his skin. Blue fur is just a matter time.)

'There is a guy, really groovy. He called himself and could beat all the bad habits out of you,' he observed their face with a sense of guilty satisfaction, 'the beatings, made my mind decided to create a personality, a protector for me. And to keep me sane with the new powers inherited from my father, which is triggered by the shock from beatings.'

'And what're those powers? Super-mad assassin skills?' Sean piped in.

Charles answered, 'Enhanced speed, strength, and somehow, we can bend bullets. No ideas why.'

Erik's face even darkened more. He wasn't projecting his thoughts - Charles taught Erik how to - but the anger could not escape from Charles' sensitive mind. What was reeling in Erik's mind? But he didn't pry.

He thought about telling them his father's real death, and Fox, but ... they weren't really related to this story, right (_None of their fucking business, and the accusation..._)?

'Then I found out the leader, Sloan, the REAL Sloan, is actually a liar and had been using us to kill people whose names were not even in the cloth, and most of the Fraternity member, including him, ought to be dead. I killed them, then go killed more escaped members, and then go back to Westchester, became an Oxford student. You know the rest.' Charles finished his story hurriedly.

'You are hiding something.'

Erik was just full of surprises. He should know he could not hide from Erik, when they are right here face to face with each other.

So in return, he raised his left eyebrow, 'If there is any, I think it is obvious that I won't tell you.'

Once it was out of his mouth, he knew he said the wrong thing. But it was already far too late, Erik's fake calmness and patience reached to their maximum.

'I already have no secrets from you, and you still keep secrets from me, from us.' the whole building shook, 'dammit!'

'Calm your...' 'don't you fucking tell me to CALM MY MIND!' the door with the metal knob flipped open, and Erik angrily stormed out.

After a slam of the door, in front of all the nervous face (and Pekwarsky's bored face), Charles kneeled onto the ground, whispering to himself,

'What have I done?'

* * *

><p>'Just let me handle it, you fucking dork.' Wesley sighed.<p>

He needed to protect Charles, including from Charles' emo-self. Best fucking job.

Time to get back to my work, he guessed.

Wesley opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Wait, why the fuck is he naked?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, like it? Wesley gonna have a conversation with Erik! (After he put some clothes on)<strong>

**Hope that Charles' talking isn't that bad, because I think so...**

**PLEEEEEASE leave review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry about no updates for so long! There is really no excuses for me except being too lazy. This is a sin, guys. I am truly sorry.**

**Well, thanks for the reviews from DKgIrL, donnabella2k7, neko-in-tears, Serenity Lhane, the DEVIL may care but I don't, nathcoelho, xXNeonCiaraRulesXx. Especially xXNeonCiaraRulesXx, because just when I thought I should just abandon it after no inspiration came up and had no idea how to write (...SPOILERS!), you came here and left me a review!**

**Warning: CHERIK**

* * *

><p>'Hi Pekwarsky.' Wesley said to the first face he saw. Pekwarsky sighed, 'That wimp went hiding again?' 'Nah, I just thought I would do a better job to talk with an angry psycho.'<p>

'Uh...Professor?' Alex said uncertainly. Wesley made a face at that, 'You can call me that, but I think I prefer Wesley, thanks.'

A girl with blond hair and golden eyes, uh...Raven said, 'So...you are the one who likes shooting people?' What? That is her first description about him, the awesome motherfucker? She just saw him fell from a fucking roof, saved their asses, and took a bullet during the process, and she just said 'likes shooting people?' Raven should be taught with some more manners to the elders.

'Please, don't heroize yourself.' Pekwarsky snorted.

Oh. He probably said those aloud then.

Raven crossed her arm in front of her chest, and turned back to her blue-scale form.

'Ah, Mystique.' Wesley said, 'Now, any ideas what I should tell Erik? And can somebody give me some clothes?'

* * *

><p>Erik 'borrowed' a package of cigarettes and a lighter from a stall near that building and lit one up, just to calm himself.<p>

He tried to distract himself from Charles, but he was the only thing that kept occupying mind.

Erik angrily puffed out the smoke, and inhaled the sweet nicotine. He had quitted smoking a while ago (It is quite inconvenient during stalking somebody, when he was itching for cigarettes.), but Charles.

The lamp post next to him vibrated, along with the metal bin, and...a gun, with his owner standing right next to him, observing him.

'You don't mind, do you?' Charles said cheerily, before stealing the cigarette from his mouth, fingertips briefly touched Erik's lips.

'I thought you don't smoke.' Erik blurted, when he should be saying 'Why the fuck are you here and do you know I could kill you with your gun.' Charles snorted in a Charles-unlike way, 'Please, Charles used to smoke like a chimney when he thought no one was looking.'

'I thought...wait, you said "Charles".'

'Yes, I did. Thank god you noticed. Or else, I would have thought how you survived so long.' So this is the infamous Wesley Gibson then, what a pleasure. 'Where did this shirt came from?' Erik gestured to Charles's t-shirt. 'Oh, this is blondie's clothes, he is bigger than me but I don't want to chase some nut-crack on the street naked. That is cool but in fact, quite disturbing.'

Erik watched Char...Wesley smoked for a few moment. The silence was suffocating but Erik had no idea what he should say to Wesley Gibson. Oh, he knew what to say to Charles, as he knew Charles (Though not so well as he originally thought). But he knew nothing about this guy in front of him, apart from what he was just told.

* * *

><p>'We need to talk about Charles.' It was Wesley who spoke first.<p>

'There is nothing to talk about.' Erik retorted harshly.

'Stop behaving like a kid. We both know there is a lot to talk about.' Wesley dumped the cigarette butt onto the ground, stomping on it. 'About me.'

Erik says nothing, except looking at Wesley furiously,while trying hard not to rip pieces of metal to strangle Wesley.

'He lied to me. About everything. His life, his past. He knows my life, everything about me. Why I am not treated the same way? Why should I trust him?' Love him? The hidden question lain underneath.

Wesley began pacing back and forth. Thinking of what to say. Fuck, the whole talking thing is specialty of Charles, not his.

'You think keeping the whole secret thing is easy for Charles? You don't even know half of it. He created me to protect himself, so you think you can say it is easy for Charles, it is not.'

'I don't understand.'

'You don't understand the whole picture!' Wesley roared angrily, 'You are not the centre of the universe, and I am nothing but Charles' childish imagination. Or a person. Hell, I don't know. But, anyway the point is, Charles sort of has mental problems since he was a child.'  
>Erik knew that Charles has a really difficult childhood, even he felt kind of bad for Charles. But this still could not be the main point, having mental problems probably like him.<p>

'Charles is an adult now, and he can read minds, he is not that vulnerable anymore. He knows I am not a threat to him.' Erik said dismissively, not convinced.  
>'Please, like you could be trusted,' Wesley snorted, 'You think mutants are superiors, like those fucking assassins I killed before. They all thought they could do whatever they wanted with their powers. But, like what I said to that real Sloan, he is just some fucker who could bend bullets. You are no better than him, so of course you cannot be trusted. I understand the consequence of trusting someone like you, someone will die or get hurt. Charles understands too. You even shoot Charles!'<p>

Wesley sighed, he needed to calm down. 'Look, Charles wanted to tell you about this, or why do you think there are those chess conversation? Even without this whole Sloan revenge, Charles will tell you, even you are too volatile and dangerous to know the truth.'

'Why would he?'

Wesley studied Erik's slightly confused face, 'God! You really have no idea?'

'What?' Erik growled. Are there more secrets?

'Charlie boy is desperately, hopelessly in love with you.'

Erik's eyes widened, all anger dissipated from his heart and filled with surprise and ...relief.

'What...is that supposed to mean?'

Charles rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He probably shouldn't tell Erik this, but...screw this.

'It means Charles wants to do this.' Wesley looked straight into Erik's eyes and leaned in.

Erik watched Wesley leaned closer towards him. He could count those lovely freckles on Charles' (Wesley's) face, and how endlessly blue Charles' eyed were. He had no idea what was happening, and what he was supposed to do. He froze at the frigging spot, widened eyes looked at Wesley.

Wesley's lips touched his. His lips were tender, slightly chapped. Erik closed his eyes and tried to memorize every single detail of this. His hands uncontrollably gripped Wesley's neck and pulled him closer. Wesley moaned at this, lips opened and Erik immediately swiped Wesley's teeth with his tongue when this opportunity hit.

This is amazing. Erik groans into Charles's mouth, tongues tangled together. He wished this kiss with Charles could just last forever...wait, this was _not Charles._

Erik pushed Wesley away, panting for breath. This was Wesley, not Charles._ It was not Charles.._.? God, he was having a headache. 'Why did you kiss me?' Erik demanded for answers.

* * *

><p>Wesley looked at Erik. 'Pupils dilate, heart rate increases. And based on your behavior, you are definitely interested in snogging Charles.' Wesley laughed at Erik's blush. 'You are cue, no wonder Charlie likes you. Best go back to that stinky flat before anyone gets worried, huh? Come on.' Wesley put his mouth near Erik's ears, Breath ghosted over Erik's ears, 'You and Charles then may be can get some alone time too. We don't want to make a scene on the street, right?'<p>

Wesley pulled away, and winked suggestively at Erik before running back to the building where they had left. Leaving stunned Erik behind, knowing he would later, after his embarrassment cleared away.

* * *

><p>Erik stood there for a while, he could feel his cheeks burning. Mein gott, Wesley was really good at distraction.<p>

He was still a bit unsure about Charles and his secrets, but now...it seemed not really mattered. Charles liked him. Loved him.

Erik's mouh twitched upward but then frowned.

He sounded like a lovestrucked child.

(Not that he minded.)

Erik smiled, and then followed Wesley. Oh, he could not wait for Charles' embarrassed look when he knew what Wesley did.

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed. Oh god, I wrote them kiissssinnnng. Kissing. Any my only kissing knowledge is from fanfictions. Shit, I have probably ruined everyone's life with that scene. If anyone could improve it with suggestion, send me a PM. I will give you an internet hug, and anything you want.<strong>

**Hope you guy like this! There are only 1 -2 chapters left! (Is this a bit rushed?)**

**Please PLEASE PLEASE feed me with reviews! And if i don't update, fill me with angry reviews! My guilty conscious will act up correspondingly...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, I am not dead. Yes, I didn't abandon , I SUCK, for not updating when all of you are favouriting, alerting, and desperately waiting. I am busy with my RL as my mid-term exam came out not that good, and partly because I was plotting my own novel, and having a MAJOR WRITER BLOCK.**

**Thanks for Serenity Lhane, Randomness-is-a-mutation, and xXNeonCiaraRulesXx for your reviews. xXNeonCiaraRulesXx, I must say your review nearly choke me to death and eventually, it was seeing your review from every time I checked reviews for motivation, motivate me to write. Keep up with angry reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. Or else, there will be group hugs everywhere.**

* * *

><p>Wesley sprung into the tiny apartment, still feeling giddy about that kiss (Not that he does giddy, only sissy Charlie does so). Mystique turned around from the window, and asked, 'So? How did it go?'<p>

Wesley shrugs, 'Not perfect, but at least he understands more, about the whole mess of mine... I mean, Charlie boy's.' After all these time, he still have difficulties on the Personaliy and Imagination stuffs. Mental problems, not really his area.

Fingers snapped in front of him and brought him back from his mind. 'Stop drifting off! Where is Erik?'

'Here.' Erik stood by the doorframe, face already back to his blank mask, and was totally unable to tell what he was thinking. Dammit. Wesley cursed. May be it is time to bring back Charles. Not that he really wanted to leave...

As if she could read his mind (that should only be Charles' expertise!), Mystique snapped, 'Hey hey! Are you finished? Can Charles come back now? To be frank, you are a bit creepy.'

'Offense not taken. I was born to be creepy.' Wesley grinned and closed his eyes. 'Fine, one British Charles,coming right up.'

And in the abyss, he woke Charles.

_'Don't come back here hiding again, Charles...'_

* * *

><p>Erik leaned his body to the doorframe, watching the whole Wesley-to-Charles scene unfolded before him. It was fanscinating, which he never noticed when they were in that factory, still awed by Charles' (but now he knew it was Wesley Gibson's) shooting skills.<p>

Charles' muscles relaxed, and his face lost a bit of the sharp angles it held. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the light. Charles' eyes were no longer sharp, and cunning like Wesley's. And he looked confused. 'What...?'

Then he saw Erik, and his face lit up (Why him,a man wih so much blood and pain on his hands, can cause Charles in love with him?), 'Erik, you're back!'

'You should thank Wesley for that.' Erik said, and remembered that kiss.

Charles seemed to turn his ability inwards, into Wesley's (Erik didn't know he could prode his own mind with telepathy), and then, as expected, his face turned to a deep shade of red(Quite a lovely lab rat).

'Oh god.' Charles groaned, and buried his face into his palms.

Erik smirked, smile turned lopsided upward. Guess he saw what Wesley did with his cherry lips. 'Like it?'

Hank looked back and forth, then the realization must have hit him like a fucking Quinjet (Truck probably won't hurt him as he would catch it easily by now) because his face turned bluer and then declared, 'I don't even want to know.'

Alex nods (shirtless) and Raven added, 'Yeah, two creepers together? Ewwww.' Then shuddered. Erik scowled. But oddly surprised at how at ease they were, with two men together, except may be the embarrassment.

'Come on, we are mutants. Mutant and proud, right?'

It was, strangely, Sean who spoke.

And Pekwasky also added, 'Don't hurt him or you know what I will do. Otherwise, what you all do is none of my business.'

'And don't do kinky stuffs outside your rooms, dude. I want to keep my appetite.' Alex warned them.

Charles lifted up his face and moaned, 'I hate you, all of you.'

'No, you don't,' Erik showed his shark grin, 'Wesley told me.'

Charles, whose face was back to normal only five seconds ago, blushed again. But he didn't say anymore to provoke Erik to say even more teasing.

Erik thought for a while, then motioned the others out, and Pekwarsky raised his eyebrow, 'Seriously?' but went out without any questions.

'So...Wesley said you loved me.'

'...Yes. But...do you?' Charles whispered.

Erik walked forward, gently cradling Charles into his arms, enjoying the heat radiating from Charles. Then, when Charles settled comfortably , Erik whispered back, 'How can I not?'

Charles smiled, happy with his answer.

Erik smoothed back Charles soft chestnut hair, silently glad that Hank did not shave Charles' hair. 'I believed I have only kissed Wesley, who admittedly, I only like, not love. Am I correct?'

Charles nods, then look up to read Erik's expression, then watch Erik's lips. 'I believe so.'

Erik grinned, and leaned down, wanted to capture Charles' mouth. But just as they were about to meet in the middle, Pekwarsky's face appears at the door, 'Are you dead?'

Erik dropped his forehead onto Charles', 'No. Come in?'

He swore Pekwarsky did it intentionally, with a entirely smug face.

Charles sighed, 'Can't you wait a bit longer?' 'Hey, no smooching where I can see or hear.' Pekwarsky smacked Charles' head as the children went back in, awkwardly.

* * *

><p>After a dead silence, Pekwarsky asked, 'When are you kids back to Westchester?'<p>

'After I have some clothes.' Alex complained, still topless.

'Here. Stole this outside.' Erik promptly threw a white T-shirt to Alex, who accepted with some grateful mutterings.

'Can you help us arrange some planes?' Charles turned to Pekwarsky.

'There are a jet waiting for us in the airport.' Pekwarsky answered.

'Wait, one only? You are coming with us?' Erik asked, frowning.

'You think I will leave you all alone after this incident with rogue assassin? Let me at least update your poor security systems. Fraternity's is much more modern. And may be help you with the armories.'

Hank's face lit up when Pekwarsky mentioned security systems, but Erik frowned at the word 'armories'.

'Armory?'

'I used to have a few armories inside the manors, one was my father's. But I think Erik, with his ability, will find it bizarre that a peace-loving scholarist having so many weapons.'

Erik nodded, he would definitely investigate more if he found the weapons and secret armories.

Speaking of secrets, he remembered again why he stormed out - before that kiss, he was thinking Charles was hiding something. Something he ashamed, and regretted.

'Even without this whole Sloan revenge, Charles will tell you.' Erik remembered what Wesley said to him.

May be one at a time, then. After back to the manor. And chess. And bed.

Erik nodded, 'To Westchester, then.' And he smiled at Charles, a real smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So...like it? I hope my writing did not become too rusty. And I hope I did not sexually frustrating you guys from delaying Erik and Charles kissing.<strong>

**I will update this asap,as My exam is over! Summer holiday! Meanong lots of free time!**

**Review! Favourite! Alert! Anything to throw me with angry notes and if you enjoy this, send me an angrier review ,demand me to update!**

**I am ready! *wearing a bullet-proof vest***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heyall! (Getting rotten eggs thrown on the face) Sorry about dropping off the radar. Truly I am. Very, very sorry! I actually did finish most of this chapter on August but I was not satisfied with it. Then something personal came up and I really didn't have the mood to write anything...until now...Really sorry!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites! I just knew where to see all those visiting numbers and wow! I never thought so many of you read this lousy fic! *crying so hard i'm drowning in guilt***

**About the next update (Yes there will be), I must warn that it may NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL MAY, as my public exam is coming and I have to concentrate on studying. But it will DEFINITELY BE UPDATED IN LATE MAY!**

**Now to replying! Thank you Serenity Lhane, PinkPixie, xXNeonCiaraRulesXx, diff-r-ent-1, the DEVIL may care but I don't, adookable, icequeen for leaving reviews. Serenity Lhane, thanks for the love and hope you enjoy the new update. PinkPixie, thanks for the kisses, love and suggestion! I will go back and correct it! xXNeonCiaraRulesXx, I totally broke the promise, don't go send anyone! Here's a new chapter!(Oh god, I think someone is invading my brain...) the DEVIL may care but I don't, I am probably too high from getting a summer break and not realise it meant catching up studying and stuffs! Sorry that it seems like abandoned (It was a moment of thought but)! adookable, Thanks for the love and patience, here is an update and sincere apology to you! icequeen, don't hate me! Here is an update, see? I am feeling wave of hatred... diff-r-ent-1, Thanks for following and watching Wanted, and the reminder of getting a beta! I did think about it, but I plan to edit it once again after finish the whole story, it was so long ago when I wrote the first chapter. I am also shy about getting a beta (not to mention the never-update problem)…but if any readers here is willing to be a beta, please pm me!**

**Again, THANKS for everyone who kept telling me to update, follow, and favourite this story as a support! Sorry about not updating and here's a tiny short one for you. Hope u like it!**

* * *

><p>On the way back home, Erik sat next to Charles. Finally exhausted from all the tension, he fell asleep, with head resting on Charles' shoulder peacefully.<p>

Charles stared at his face fondly. Erik now actually looked like a carefree child, unlike the harsh, cold aura that always radiated him. He gingerly caressed Erik's face and surprisingly, Erik leaned in, seeking for more. Charles smiled, then pulled Erik a little closer. Children be damned (Oh he could just hear them giggled behind him).

He looked like an idiot. An idiot in love.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the manor ('Home sweet home,' Raven sighed happily, just before she collapsed onto her bed. Alex and Sean followed not long after.), Hank originally decided to head off to the lab first, but Pekwarsky insisted on touring the manor for improvement on the security. Erik, being a part-time engineer (or how could he construct metal in a perfectly safe structure?) himself, followed. Occasionally making comments on the suggestions, Erik listened silently as he silently noted down how to have a better security system. With his ability, a supposedly long reconstruction plan would be finished within days.<p>

After such enlightening tour, Pekwarsky was, more or less, satisfied at the new security plan. He retreated back to his guest room while Hank dragged his own exhausted body back to his room (which was conveniently just next to the lab). Erik was about to do so as well, but when he swept the whole manor with his power, he was alerted by something. A sniper rifle. Surprised and nervous, Erik took a closer look at the weapon - it was like a Jezail, but being modified to such extent that can shot from a great distance with a highly accurate chance, if the shooter was a skilled sniper.

Wavered by curiosity, Erik traced back where the gun was. He reached to the cellar, which almost went unnoticed as the door was well hidden from human eyes.

Erik frowned, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Charles could not sleep. Maybe it was from what happened, or he was still high from the adrenaline.<p>

Charles sighed. He sat up on his own bed and massaged his own head distractedly. Ever since he let Wesley out, his past memories kept flashing back. They should be locked, behind the supposedly well constructed barriers.

_'You apologised too much.'_

_'Why are you here?'_

_'You're my son.'_

_'Because you are the only person he wouldn't kill.'_

_'Insanity is wasting your life as a nothing when you have the blood of a killer flowing in your veins.'_

_'Fuck the Code.'_

Charles scrunched up his eyes tightly, and tried to distract by reciting names of elements.

'You know, you can't hold this shit back forever.' the annoying Wesley's 'I know everything you don't know' voice piped up. Charles sighed, Wesley should be locked up also, but looked like his mind took fighting against him as a glorious mission, 'Bugger off.'

Wesley fell silent again.

Look like he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Charles rolled over the bed and stood up.

He didn't want to read, or plan his next move, so he decided to practice his gun assembling skills, which he abandoned oh-so-long ago. But as the memories and the damn Wesley wouldn't stay locked up, although he was not as good as Wesley, he could at least practice his skills, in case of emergency and Wesley wouldn't show up.

Charles changed his outfits and walked towards the cellar. Meanwhile, he also checked where others were. Erik, Pekwarsky and Hank were in the north wing, and the children were sound asleep.

Although all the weapons were removed before Erik came in, Pekwarsky brought one weapon along with him just now. The sniper rifle, made by Pekwarsky and apparently, Cross (or Brian Xavier).

He told Pekwarsky to place the rifle in the cellar, where one of his armories once was. Firearms were better to be placed far away from the hands of the ignorant (and careless, he couldn't even imagine what will happen if Sean found it) children anyway.

He opened the large wooden case, and revealed the parts of the rifle, scope and all that. Within minutes, the rifle was once again assembled.

He caressed the gun barrel gently, knowing his father also touched this before. This was perhaps the second closest possession of his real (not the one with so many secrets) father had (beside the empty manor and the armories).

He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the cold sniper rifle, but when he heard someone pushed open the door, he instinctively threw a dagger towards the intruder (When does he have a dagger in his hand? Wait, why does he even have a dagger?)

The dagger froze just before the tip broke the skin of the intruder's palm. 'You know this could kill others if they aren't like me, right, Charles?'

Great, now Erik felt the need to ensure he was Charles.

'You are lucky it was not ceramic. You will be dead before you know it.' mumbled Charles.

'I can just easily dodge it. I know how to defend myself. Why you have a dagger anyway?'

'How I bloody know. One of Wesley's old habits.' Charles groaned. Charles, of all by himself, couldn't even throw a dagger to save his life.

'Wesley's still popping around?'

'Although we looked like two different personalities, but all in all, he was me. My brain was a bloody mess back then so I act like an idiot and separate him out for my own sanity. Now we are merging back into one again, maybe because I let him out and now my mind is bugging me to be whole again. That's the best assumption I can come up with.'

Revenge...in a way, Erik and him were alike. Vengeance brought them up, kept them alive and, almost, destroyed them.

But Erik did not kill his parents. The war did, his enemy did.

He even got to avenge for his parents and did not even get so fucking stupid, or get tricked.

After some time of awkward silence,

'Remember I told you my father was killed by the Fraternity?'

'Yes, and you had your revenge by assassinating all the other rogue Fraternity. Quite similar to me, only difference is that I hunted down the Nazis.' Replied Erik.

'No, there's one more.' Charles laugh bitterly. God, what would Erik say when he knew he was murderer of his own father?

Erik knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Awkwardly, he embraced cradled Charles into his arms and shushed, 'You don't really have to say it.'

'No, I have to. No one knows it except the dead and Pekwarsky. I have enough of keeping secrets.' Charles struggled to wipe his tears away but they kept flowing.

Erik said nothing but kept holding Charles close to his chest.

'I never killed my father's murderer.'

Erik said nothing but held Charles tighter, he understood this was not the time to say anything, as he had been through this before. Except before he did not have someone hold him back, only his own arms in an abandoned cellar, and a bundle of soon-to-be-dead Nazis.

After that, Charles remained silent. It was not the awkward silence they had been through, but calmer and much more peaceful.

Slowly, Charles raises his courage and met Erik's eyes. Erik's grey eyes stared back with warmth and concern. It isn't time yet. Thought Charles. This is just aftermath of a huge revelation. He knew he was a coward, but he didn't want to ruin this moment.

Charles tilted his chin up, rose on his tiptoes, and gently placed his lips onto the lips he had always longed for.

Charles could feel Erik smiling, or may be it was him?

Erik could feel Charles' body warmth closer to him, his arms enclosed even tighter to Charles. They kissed until they were both short for breath, and reluctantly parted. Charles panted, and found his hands were around Erik's waist. And more embarassingly, they were both hard.

Charles blushed. He never lost so much control before, he is, most definitely, not a virgin, or a hormone-driven teenager! Erik smirked, 'Look like you are very enthusiastic.'

Charles wanted to argue but Erik just promptly grabbed him closer and sucked at his neck playfully. Charles moaned, and bared more of his neck to Erik, wanting more. Erik grinned at the little noise made by Charles, fully aware that the blossoming marks would let the idiots downstairs laughed outrageously for days .

'Er...Erik, stop.' Still, Charles scratched Erik's back eagerly. Although he wanted to stop, he raised his legs and wrapped around Erik's waist as Erik pushed him against the wall,

Charles' lips parted and Erik slipped his tongue into Charles' mouth, claiming dominance. Their tongues tangled with each other, desperate and hot.

For now, just let him bask in the moonlight, with Erik.

And everything can damn well wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? Hopes not loads of crap! *force-laughing*<strong>

**Leave a review to tell me how much it awes, or sickens you! Positive criticisms are appreciated to feed this guity crappy writerrrrrr...**

**Follow or Favourite (or both) will make me love you even moooooore**


End file.
